dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
Melee
Melee is the ninth episode of .hack//Roots. Story thumb|left|300px|Ovan activates the teleporter. An azure orb of light appears high above the Battlefield of Coite-Bodher, is slowly descends into the field, and explodes in a bright flash. A strange Twin Blade Character covered in blue fire materializes in the center of the Virus Core pillars and stares at the "A"-shaped scar on the ground there. Nearby the Twilight Brigade warps into the zone. Sakisaka asks Ovan how they expect to go any further when two Virus Cores are still missing. Ovan says that the Virus Cores will come on their own, all the Brigade needs to do is be strong. Sakisaka disagrees, saying that no matter how much strength they have TaN still has more. In Mac Anu B set tries to talk Gord out of going to the Battlefield. She says that even though Ovan used them like tools, that they still joined the Brigade out of their own free will. Gord agrees with her, but refuses to forgive Ovan. Now, with a Virus Core in his possession he finally has some amount of control over Ovan, and intends to use it while he can. Despite B set's protests Gord warps away, ready to confront Ovan. At their @Home TaN makes preparations of its own. Naobi asks Ender if the mission is ready to go, when she replies affirmatively he reveals that a mole within their Guild has begun leaking information. This will be their one, and only chance to capture Ovan. Back at the Battlefield Sakisaka announces that he's going to get the Virus Core in Tawaraya's possession. With Ovan's permission he goes to retrieve it, narrowly missing Gord who warps in shortly afterwards. Suddenly Ender, and several members of TaN's Top Secret Black Ops unit warp in. Ender orders them to attack the Twilight Brigade, but to hold back a bit. Ovan orders the Brigade to defend themselves, saying that they only need to hold out until the Virus Cores arrive. At the Mac Anu bridge B set voices her worries to Phyllo. Phyllo advises her to go and help the Brigade, as it's what she truly wants to do. Meanwhile in a field Sakisaka confronts Tawaraya. He demands the Virus Core back, and when Tawaraya refuses to give it to him he prepares to attack him. Tawaraya calmly pulls out a Grimoire and takes a defensive stance. He warns Sakisaka that he's much stronger than he looks. In Coite-Bodher another battle is raging, TaN's Black Ops have succeeded in separating most of the members of the Brigade. Haseo, fighting alone is nearly killed by one of them but is rescued by Gord, who was watching from the sidelines. Though initially happy to see him, Haseo realizes that Gord is an enemy of the Brigade after Gord taunts him with the Virus Core. Climbing to his feet, Haseo prepares to fight against Gord for the sake of the Brigade. Shino notices this and orders Tabby to help her protect Haseo from any interference by TaN. She is certain that Haseo will be able to turn Gord to their cause. Ovan meanwhile is having great success against Ender. Despite her power she is soon heavily injured by the attacks from his Bayonet. Despite this, she smugly tells him that everything he does to her will soon be returned tenfold. In an unknown location Naobi activates a strange interface. Meanwhile out in the field, Tawaraya easily defeats Sakisaka, however Sakisaka stubbornly refuses to give up and continues restoring himself with healing items. Even when his items run out, he still tries to attack the much more powerful Tawaraya. Tawaraya asks him why he's so eager to fight for the Brigade, and Sakisaka replies that the people in it are worth defending. Not wanting to cause a scene, Tawaraya decides to give him the core and quietly leaves. At the battlefield, Tabby finds herself overwhelmed by the TaN Black Ops. Luckily B set appears and helps her drive them off. thumb|300px|Haseo stands against Ender. Haseo continues to face off with Gord, who soon gains the upper hand. However Gord is momentarily distracted by the arrival of B set, which gives Haseo time to hit him with a power attack. Stunned Gord looks around and notices that all of the Brigade is fighting. Impressed he looks at Haseo, who tells him that the Key of the Twilight definitely exists. Their moment is interrupted by Sakisaka, who arrives with the final Virus Core. Deciding to trust Ovan one last time, Gord joins up with Haseo and goes to see Ovan. With all the Virus Cores present Ender calls off the Black Ops, announcing that the second phase of their plan has begun. Ovan orders the Brigade to activate their Virus Cores, the pillars respond to the Cores and create a transport effect which teleports the entire Brigade away. Ender, who was watching from a safe distance orders the Black Ops to follow them. Both parties arrive in Inverted City Megin Fi, a Lost Ground located above the Battlefield of Coite-Bodher. Shino tells Ovan to enter the city by himself, while everybody else holds off TaN. Ovan agrees and runs off, leaving Haseo and the rest to defend against Ender. Haseo calmly looks at Ender and her troops, and says that he'll fight for Ovan no matter what the cost. Trivia *"Melee" was misspelled "Melle" in the Japanese version. Category:Roots Episodes